geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Crescendo
Crescendo is a 1.5 Easy Demon created by Mask648. This level is compared to be one of the easiest Demons in the game, although some consider it "the hardest early easy demon." It is the third and final level in the Demon Pack 3, along with The Lightning Road and The Nightmare, and is generally considered the hardest of the three. It does not have many tricks, only some fakes that can cause trouble. Overall, this level is very easy but gets harder as it goes on. Although the soundtrack in the level is Theory of Everything, its design is considered to be a mix of xStep and Theory of Everything. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section on which you need to jump onto platforms on which you need to jump spikes and false jump pads. Then comes a ball segment, in which the player needs to change the gravity between the half blocks, without falling into false spheres that he/she doesn't need to click on. Following is a ship, it needs to fly in a small tunnel, where you do not need to fall on spikes. Then, when we fly up, we change the screen rotation and fly in the middle. The next stage of the cube, in which you need to know the combination of passing because there are false jump orbs and trampolines that you can not fall and click on. Then, there is a confusing ball segment where you need to remember where and how to go because some spikes do not kill you. Also in some places, you need to click sharply. Then comes a short cube, and then a UFO, where you need to fly through the saws blades and fly in the right way. Next comes the small stage of the cube in which you need to click on the correct spheres without falling into traps. Then we turn into a ship, and after that into a cube, on which we must immediately sharply click on the sphere. Then we play as a UFO, in which at the end it is necessary to fly up sharply so as not to die on the saws. Then we transition into a cube, on which we must click on the sphere and jump over the spikes. To get to the end, you need to click on all areas except the last. Errors *At 7%, the player can tap the blue jump orb that he/she is not supposed to tap late, and if he/she holds, he/she can jump off a block with spikes and continue normally, only that the background stays red until the ball section. *At 7%, the player can skip the blue jump pad, and he/she may fall into the void. Trivia * The password for the level is 4331. * The level contains 4,331 objects. * It is the third and final level in the Demon Pack 3. * Its design is considered to be a mix of xStep and Theory of Everything. Walkthrough Category:Map Packs levels Category:1.5 levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels